Conventionally, multiple requests (e.g., Requests for Price Quotations from a sales team) are fulfilled by test and development efforts according to a prioritization of customer requirements associated with each request. The prioritization of customer requirements includes a first come-first served approach and/or a subjective approach, such as a utilization of best practices and human judgment or a “squeaky wheel” scheme based on a particular person's or group's sponsorship of a request. These known customer requirement prioritization approaches provide an inefficient and ineffective deployment of resources for meeting customer requirements, especially in a high volume environment. In the case of the known subjective approaches, prioritization is inconsistently applied, thereby resulting in additional inefficiencies regarding resource deployment. Moreover, conventional customer requirement prioritization approaches hinder test and development teams from making complete and effective determinations of resource deployment costs. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.